The invention relates to energy saving devices and more particularly to apparatus for reducing movement of cold air out of a refrigerator. Refrigerators used in domestic as well as many commercial applications are designed with hinges along a vertical edge of a door. Similarly, many freezers of the upright style have the same door arrangement. The opening of the refrigerator or freezer door, even for brief periods, results in large quantities of relatively dense cold air flowing out of the refrigerator or freezer and down toward the floor. The waste is particularly apparent to anyone standing with bare feet adjacent to the open door.
This waste is most severe when the door is carelessly held open for long periods by children or by others. Chest type freezers avoid the problem, but the reduced accessibility of the interior storage space substantially deters customer acceptance.
It is an object of the invention to provided apparatus which will reduce the flow of cold air out of a conventional upright refrigerator or freezer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a construction which is suitable for installation either at a factory, where a refrigerator is made, or at some later time.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is adjustable to cooperate with refrigerators of various sizes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.